dragon_clifffandomcom-20200213-history
Tactician
The Tactician is a Balanced class adventurer, Tactician's primary attribute is Strength and his element is Physical Damage. Tactician's invitation can be obtained by clearing Level 31+ Imperial Mausoleum levels. This probably also one of the most expensive units to hire, a normal rank tactician costs 100,000 gold to hire. Since this amount be fivefold for an ancient one will cost half a million gold. When it comes to the active skill and tactic, the tactician and Elemental Wizard are very similar. Active Skill Grand Strategy: Deals 70% (of output capacity) physical and 70% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage to all enemy targets, every positive effect on target has 80% chance of incurring additional damage. School Every level purchased at the School adds 10% (of output capacity) physical and 10% (of output capacity) caster's elemental damage. Talent Upgrade Tactic Embraced Shield: Shields 3 friendly units with the least health points, prevent them from 3 direct damage, and reflect damage back to attackers (Reflection rate is either 100% or shielded unit's Damage Reflection Rate, the maximum value is selected). Lasting for 1 turn. This effect is stackable. School Every level purchased at the School adds 1 shielded friendly unit. Tactic Aura (Active at max rage): Every caster's turn there is 30% chance of shielding a friendly unit, prevent him/her from 1 direct damage and reflect damage back to the attacker (Reflection rate is either 100% or shielded unit's Damage Reflection Rate, the maximum is selected). Lasting for 1 turn. This effect is stackable. Passive star skill The passive star skill of a tactician increases the base damage rate of Grand strategy by xxx.x% and increases the damage reflection of by xxx.x% for each skill cast, up to 10 stacks. At a growth potential of 344, the percentages are 144.3%. With a growth potential of 386, these percentages are 205.4%. At 402, those are 237.4% Adventurer and class related item effects This adventurer has two star item effects effects which are exclusive to the tactician: This class has xxx class related star effects: When it comes to the set amulets, the class has the following legendary effects: * Talent Upgrades Talents The talents of an adventurer are broken up into four groups that can only be accessed by putting a maximum number of talent points into the previous group. For example, to go from Elemental Wizard's first talent group to the second, you would need to put ten talent points into group one. An adventurer gains a talent point every 5 levels. The first talent group provides a mixture of offensive and defensive capabilities. If the team is lacking in one area, the first talent group can help pick up the slack, or provide a small but significant boost in combat. First Talent group Second Talent Group Third Talent Group The third talent group provides some assistance for late game combat, with an option to boost hit rate (important when enemies become more difficult to hit in higher Mystic Dungeons levels) and an increase in elemental damage. Fourth Talent Group Example stat unit In the table below are the example stats displayed of the adventurer with a certain rank and growth potential. The scores are shown are of the units itself, there are no items or talents involved, unless stated otherwise. Category:Adventurers Category:Balanced